Lebkuchenherz
by Jasuun
Summary: Gedanken an Weihnachten KEIN Slash KEIN Lemon


**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle/Jasuun. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

-

**Vorwort:** Jedes Jahr, einen Tag vor dem ersten Advent, hat sich meine Mutter in die Küche gestellt und hat die Weihnachtskekse gemacht. Manchmal durfte ich ihr helfen, aber meistens hat sie es alleine gemacht. Ich liebe selbst heute noch den Duft, nach Weihnachtsgebäck. Vor allem liebe ich, den Geruch von Lebkuchen.

Dieser One-Shot ist vor über einem Jahr entstanden, als ich mit meinem damals vierjährigen Sohn beim Einkaufen war und da schon die ersten Weihnachtskekse gesehen habe. In unserer Zeit ist es so selbstverständlich geworden, dass man zu jeder Zeit und an jedem Ort, alles kaufen kann. Manchmal mag es vom Vorteil sein, aber es gibt gewisse Dinge die man sich nicht kaufen kann, die Unbezahlbar sind. Viel zu schnell lassen wir unsere Kindheit hinter uns und vergessen, was eigentlich wichtig ist.

Aus diesem Gedanken heraus ist das hier entstanden und ich hoffe, dass es dort draußen ein paar gibt, die sich danach hinsetzen und einen kleinen Gedanken an ihre Kindheit verschwenden und sich wieder daran erinnern, dass es da noch mehr gibt.

Leider kann meine Mutter jetzt keine Kekse mehr machen, dafür ist sie zu Krank, aber dieses Jahr werde ich mich bemühen und zum ersten Mal werde ich mich in die Küche stellen und versuchen, diesen Zauber für sie zu schaffen.

Das war mein Beitrag zum Weihnachts-WB 2005 beim Carlsen Verlag.

-

**A/N:** Dieser One-Shot spielt sich nur in der Harry Potter Welt ab… Keine der uns bekannten Personen befindet sich hier drin und falls doch, dann hat er oder sie sich hier rein geschlichen. Es bleibt eurer Fantasie überlassen, von wem es handeln könnte.

-

**Titel:** Lebkuchenherz

-

Weihnachten die Zeit der Ruhe und Besinnlichkeit, ich merke nichts davon. Geschäftig und angetrieben von Ruhelosigkeit, hetzten die Hexen und Zauberer durch die Winkelgasse. Drängeln sich durch die Massen, sorgen mit ihren Ellbogen dafür, dass sie schneller vorankommen. Beachten dabei nicht, dass sie andere sogar umschupsen. Irgendjemand hat sich vor vielen Jahren in den Kopf gesetzt, einen großen Baum in der Gasse aufzustellen und jedes Jahr sind es dieselben, die ihn mit unzähligen bunten Kugeln ausstatten. Die zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit den unmöglichsten Figuren und Dekorationen versehen sind. Das Lametta und die Girlanden sind übertrieben und der Baum ist viel zu überladen. Die Schaufenster der Geschäfte wurden mit blinkenden und übertriebenen Weihnachtsmännern und Engeln verziert. Gaffend halten kleine Kinder ihre Nasen an die Fenster, während ihre Eltern, überladen mit den verschiedensten Paketen, neben ihnen stehen und sich angeregt miteinander unterhalten.

Kurz huscht die Frage durch meine Gedanken, ob sie sich dasselbe fragen wie ich mich:

"Muss das wirklich sein?" Ich kann mich noch gut an die Weihnachtszeit meiner Kindheit erinnern. Wir hatten nicht viel, denn immerhin gehörten wir zu den weniger betuchten Zaubererfamilien. Ein kleiner Baum stand bei uns in der Stube, er hatte kaum Äste und Nadeln, aber zu mehr reichte unser Geld nicht. Ein paar wenige, schon verblasste Kugeln, hingen an den dürren Ästen. Meine Mutter hatte jedes Jahr ein paar Lebkuchenherzen gemacht und die hängte sie zu den Kugeln hinzu. Für mich war es stets der schönste Baum von allen, auch wenn ich schon damals wusste, dass andere größere und schönere Weihnachtskugeln und anderes an ihren Bäumen hängen hatten.

Ich wusste, dass meine Mutter diese Kekse mit sehr viel Liebe gebacken hatte und ich konnte bei jedem Bissen diese Liebe spüren. Ich vermisse ihre Kekse, denn niemand hat es geschafft solch vortreffliche Kekse zu backen, wie meine Mutter. Ich vermisse meine Mutter. Ich vermisse es, vor einem Baum zu stehen, der trotz seiner Kahlheit, eine Aura der Liebe ausstrahlt. Ich vermisse es, auf den Boden vor dem Baum zu blicken und dort ein Päckchen liegen zu sehen. Ich vermisse die Ruhe der Weihnacht. Ich vermisse es, dass die Menschen vergessen haben worum es tatsächlich geht. Ich vermisse es, in den Augen der Erwachsenen, den Glanz zu sehen, der in denen ihrer Kinder zu sehen ist. Ich vermisse so vieles. Ein eisiger Wind pfeift durch die Winkelgasse und mein alter Körper erbebt leicht. Ich schlage den Kragen meines Umhanges hoch und vergrabe meine Hände in den Seitentaschen. Ein Mann in einem rabenschwarzen Umhang rempelt mich an und das einzige was ich Augenblicke später noch von ihm sehen kann, sind platinblonde Haare. Wieder einer von denen, die glauben, sie wären der Mittelpunkt der Welt. Ich schüttle leicht meinen Kopf, es würde nichts bringen sich darüber aufzuregen.

Ich atme tief durch die Nase ein und der Geruch nach Zimt, nach gebrannten Mandeln und Granatäpfel steigt mir in die Nase. Sacht hebe ich den Kopf und kann es nicht fassen, ist das wirklich das, was ich glaube? Vorsichtig schlängele ich mich durch die Hexen und Zauberer, immer diesem Geruch hinterher. Lebkuchen, hier richt es eindeutig nach Lebkuchen, es ist zwar nicht derselbe Geruch wie bei meiner Mutter, aber es kommt fast hin. Unschlüssig bleibe ich kurz stehen um mich zu orientiere, mein Blick schweift nach links und rechts und bleibt an einer kleinen Seitengasse hängen, er kommt von dort. Langsam gehe ich dort hin und verschwinde auch schon in der Gasse. Wie durch Geisterhand, oder wie durch - ich muss lächeln - Magie, wird der Lärm der Winkelgasse ausgesperrt und übrig bleibt nur diese unbeschreiblich gut tuende Ruhe.

Wieder schnuppere ich in die Luft und mache mich weiter auf die Suche. An einem total verdreckten Fenster stoppe ich kurz. Für normal bin ich nicht so neugierig, aber dieses Mal zwingt mich irgendetwas dazu in den Raum hinter dem Fenster zu blicken und was ich da sehe, lässt mein Herz freudig schneller schlagen. Eine junge Frau, umringt von ihren Kindern, steht an einem Tisch und knetet einen Teig. Hinter ihr befindet sich der alte Herd und ich kann sehen, dass sich bereits einige Bleche mit Keksen darin befinden. Die Frau fährt sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn und hat dabei völlig vergessen, dass sich genau an diesem Arm Mehl befindet, dass sie nun auf ihrem Gesicht verteilt. Erst durch das helle Lachen ihrer Kinder bemerkt sie ihr Missgeschick. Sie lächelt die vier an und das Kleinste von ihren, ein etwa fünfjähriges Mädchen, mit braunem Haar, gibt ihr ein Tuch, damit sie sich das Gesicht wieder säubern kann. Sie zwinkert ihren Kindern belustigt zu und machte sich daran, die bereits fertigen Bleche aus dem Herd zu holen.

Ich kann es kaum fassen. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass all die Hektik und all der Trubel, die in dieser Zeit herrschen, von allem und jedem besitz ergriffen haben, aber hier sind ein paar Menschen, denen es anscheinend wichtig ist, einfach nur zusammen zu sein. Gerne würde ich eines dieser Keks probieren um herauszufinden, ob ich in ihnen die Liebe und Geborgenheit fühlen kann, die ich hier sehe. Ich wende mich wieder von dem Fenster ab um zurück zu gehen. Kurz bevor ich wieder in den Trubel und den Lärm der Winkelgasse hinausgehe, hole ich tief Luft. Diese eine kurze Szene hinter dem Fenster, hat mich mit so viel Ruhe und Besinnlichkeit ausgefüllt, ich will sie nicht in der Winkelgasse verlieren. Ich schließe dieses Gefühl fest in mir ein.

Ein einziger Schritt trennt mich noch von den anderen. Ich kann es nicht ändern, ich muss da durch. Die Hände fest in den Seitentaschen meines Umhanges vergraben und zu Fäusten verkrampft, trete ich aus der Ruhe hinaus. Der Lärm schlägt über mir zusammen, überrollt mich wie eine Meereswelle und kämpft gegen die Ruhe und Stille in meinem Inneren an. Ich werde sie jedoch verteidigen, mit allem was ich zu bieten habe. So schnell wie mich meine alten Füße tragen können, husche ich zu meinem Laden zurück. Bei meinem Fenster stehen keine kleinen Kinder. Es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Kinder mag, sondern viel mehr, dass ich nur einen einzigen Engel im Schaufenster stehn habe und der ist natürlich nicht so interessant wie all die anderen, die nur so glitzern und blinken. Ich liebe meinen Engel und ich werde es nicht verändern.

Ich schließe die Tür hinter meinem Rücken und atme befreit aus. Geschafft. Und ich spüre noch immer dieses Gefühl von Weihnachten in mir, dass meine Mutter stets in mir entfacht hat und das ich schon seit so vielen Jahren vermisse. Ich schmeiße meinen Umhang einfach auf den Tresen und gehe in den hinteren Teil meines Ladens. Ein warmer Tee ist jetzt genau das Richtige für mich. Gemacht, wie bei den Muggeln. Während ich zurück gehe und an meinem Tee nippe, durchfährt mich ein Gedanke:

"Und jetzt ein Lebkuchenherz."

Ich sehe in den Spiegel den ich, an der Wand hängen habe, selbst mir fällt der verbitterte Zug um meinen Mund auf. Kein Wunder, dass nur sehr wenige in meinen Laden kommen. Ich an ihrer Stelle, würde es auch nicht tun. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich eine Bewegung und überrascht drehe ich mich meinem eigenen Schaufenster zu. Was ich dort sehe, hätte ich nie erwartet.

Ein kleines Kind steht davor und sieht mit leuchtenden Augen zu meinem Engel auf. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt die schmalen Lippen und eine Hand hat sie an die Fensterscheibe gelegt, so als würde sie auf diese Weise dem Engel näher sein. Das Leuchten in den Augen verstärkt sich noch mehr, als das Mädchen mich ansieht und erst da erkenne ich in ihr, das braunhaarige Mädchen, das vorhin ihrer Mutter geholfen hat. Langsam geht sie zur Tür und öffnete sie etwas umständlich, ich bin so perplex darüber sie hier zu sehen, dass ich völlig vergesse ihr zu helfen. Als es mir durch den Kopf geistert ist es schon zu spät und das Mädchen steht mit schüchternem Blick vor mir.

Jetzt kann auch ich sehen, warum sie sich mit der Tür so schwer getan hatte, in einer der Hände hält sie ein kleines Paket, das mit einer roten Schleife verziert ist. Ich gehe vor ihr in die Hocke, damit sie ihren Kopf nicht so hoch heben muss und sie lächelt mich an, als sie mir das kleine Päckchen hinhält.

"Ist das für mich?", frage ich sie und das Mädchen nickt nur. Nachdem ich meine Tasse auf den Boden gestellt habe, greife ich langsam danach und löse mit fahrigen Fingern die Schleife. Ich spüre, wie ich das kleine Mädchen anlächle als ich sehe was in dem Päckchen ist: Lebkuchen. Ich nehme eines heraus und beiße ein kleines Stück herunter. Wärme durchströmt mich, genauso wie Liebe, Geborgenheit, Ruhe und... Besinnlichkeit. Sie sind wie einst bei meiner Mutter. Ich halte eines der Kekse dem Mädchen hin und sie nimmt es mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Ich denke wieder einmal an die Worte meiner Mutter:

"Ruhe, Besinnlichkeit, Liebe, Wärme und Nächstenliebe, in einem Wort, Weihnachten, findet man selbst in den kleinsten Dingen, es muss nicht immer das Größte oder Teuerste sein, wichtig ist, dass es von Herzen kommt." In meinem Fall ist es wohl so, dass Weihnachten in einem Lebkuchenherz liegt, dass ich von einem kleinen Mädchen geschenkt bekommen habe.

-

-

-

Und auch hier wünsche ich allen eine besinnliche Adventzeit und ein frohes Fest.

Eure Jasuun


End file.
